Desiderium
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Klaus makes a deal to get Rebekah back but he looses something in exchange. He doesn't know what he's given up. No longer a one shot
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a one shot of sorts I wrote, after hearing what happened on TO at the mid season finale. like wtf was that? Anyways, this is loosely based on Lost Girl. (go watch that show) no beta. be amused.

* * *

Klaus had laid Rebekah's body in her coffin and brushed her hair aside. He had to deal with his mother and father as well as his wayward brothers. This family was killing him and everyone around him. Elijah wasn't well in his mind still and he didn't know how to deal with it. It seemed as if he were alone in this now.

"I will fix this, all of this" Klaus said

Klaus walked out of the compound. Cami saw him and started walking next to him.

"I heard about what happened" Cami said

"I don't have time for this"

"I know you're hurt, but-"

"You know nothing of what the past few days have been like for me! Don't presume to know me!"

"I know you have issues with both your parents and you have an abnormal fear of-"

"Stop trying to psychoanalyze me! I actually met Freud, and Jung and all those others shrinks. You think reading a book gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

"I have a degree in-"

"I don't have the time!"

Klaus flashed off annoyed, leaving Cami standing there alone. Hayley walked out of the compound passing Cami.

"Hey!" Cami yelled chasing after her

* * *

Klaus arrived in a large clearing. He looked around and took out something from his jacket. It was an old parchment with a spell written on it. He lit the paper on fire.

"I summon thee to appear before me. I want to make a deal" Klaus said

The paper burned and burned his skin and he dropped it onto the ground. Nothing appeared, no magic, no great bursts or light or energy. Klaus turned to leave when he saw a woman standing before him.

"I haven't seen you in a while" the woman said

"I want to make a deal" Klaus said

"Of course, that's what I'm here for. Though the last time you were here, you didn't like my price"

"Things have changed"

"I noticed"

"I want-"

"I know what you want. That's my job isn't it? Now do you know what I want in return for it?"

"You will grant that which I want most in exchange for what I hold dearest"

"Very good"

"I want Rebekah back, no tricks, no loopholes, no conditions, and you can have the wolf in me"

"You believe that I want your ability to be a hybrid? Is that what you truly believe?"

"You want what makes me immortal, but it doesn't matter, I want Rebekah back"

"And you shall have her back, you shall have what your heart wants the most, and in exchange I will take what your heart holds dearest to you"

"Fine"

"Silly hybrid, your wish will be granted, once you leave"

Klaus stood there knowing that he would just be an original vampire , but it didn't matter, he'd have Rebekah back and that was all that mattered. He needed her by his side to take care of the rest of his dysfunctional family.

"But I don't want the wolf inside you. That's not what's inside your black heart. I couldn't see it at first, you had her buried in there, hidden away. What I'm taking is something you won't miss because you won't notice that it's gone"

"What are you doing?"

The woman placed her hand over Klaus's heart.

"I'm taking her"

Klaus screamed out in pain as he felt the pain stab into his heart. He felt to the ground and looked up. He was in the clearing alone and it was dusk. He stood up looking around. He placed his hand over his heart and felt it beating. He raced back to the compound to look for Rebekah.

* * *

Klaus walked into the compound and saw Rebekah in the middle of the courtyard. She was ordering the staff around as they were decorating the compound for Christmas.

"No, those go over by the south wall, not here! It's impossible to find good help these days" Rebekah said

"Rebekah!" Klaus flashed over to her and hugged her

"Nik! Let go of me this instant! I still have a party to plan!"

"Party?"

"For tonight? Did you forget?"

"Now is not the time for parties"

"We've been planning this for weeks! You can't just cancel it!"

"We still have mother and father to deal with"

"Are you mad?"

"Esther performed a spell and forced you out of your body. And I-"

"what are you going on about? That never happened! Mother's been body jumping through different witch's bodies but she left with father after he started flirting with other witches and she became insanely jealous"

"What?"

"Mother left with father and they went somewhere else. They went to find another coven because she wanted her original body back"

"But, the spell and Kol and Finn"

"What about me brother?" Kol said from the balcony

Klaus looked up and saw Kol standing there half dressed in his original body.

"Kol? You're back in your body" Klaus said

"And what a find body it is, the ladies love it" Kol said brushing his hands over his bare chest

"Niklaus are you not well?" Elijah said walking down the stairs

"I'm fine, where's Hayley?" Klaus asked

"Hayley? You mean that annoying wolf that tried to band the wolves together in what she called a pack? She married Jackson who apparently abjured her and ran off" Elijah said

"But, what about-"

"Brothers, and sister, I'm afraid I'm going to be leaving you sooner than I thought" Finn said walking down the stairs

Klaus looked over and saw Finn in his original body. Next to him stood Sage.

"Always the party pooper" Kol said

"I can only stand you for so long before I feel the need to kill you all. I'll see you in a year or 10" Finn said walking out

Klaus was trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. His family was back, all in their original bodies. Rebekah was decorating, Kol was being a rascal, Finn was traveling with Sage, and Elijah was wondering what was wrong with him. He had gotten exactly what he wanted but it felt strange for him to feel so happy.

"Are you not well brother?" Elijah asked

"I'm fine" Klaus answered

* * *

Klaus was painting in his studio when Cami walked in.

"Klaus" Cami said

Klaus turned his head and saw it was Cami and went back to painting.

"We're no longer writing my memoirs so why are you here?"

"Why are you being like this? Why are you shutting me out? You don't come down to the bar anymore"

"I have a fully stocked bar here, no point it paying for what I already have here"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I don't feel like having a verbal sparring on my morality today"

Klaus was working on his painting and for some reason he felt something was missing. Cami didn't understand why Klaus was pulling away from her. He had gotten under her skin and she couldn't shake him.

"You opened up to me, you showed a shred of humanity" Cami said

"Yes, and look where that got me? My father almost killed me, you really are bad luck you know"

"Why are you being like this?"

"And by this you mean truthful? Are you going to coddle me now? Tell me what I want to hear so I can be your pacified little toy? Leave Cami. I have no use for you and you are annoying me"

"No"

"You're human, I could just compel you to leave"

"I'm on vervain"

"Fine, then I'll leave, I need more paints"

Klaus flashed off. Cami was frustrated and looked around his studio. She found paintings and sketches of another woman. He could tell it was a blonde and at first she thought it was her but then she realized it was someone else. She looked around his studio even more.

* * *

Davina was talking to Kaleb who was talking in an American accent. Davina wondered why Kaleb changed and why he kept saying he wasn't Kol. Cami came in on the two.

"I need you help" Cami said

"What is it? "Davina asked

"I think Klaus did something that messed with him"

"And I care because?"

"There's something wrong with him"

* * *

Davina looked at the old grimoire that Cami brought. She looked through it and realized it was very old.

"It looks like he summoned someone that grants wishes" Davina said

"A genie?" Cami asked

"No, this being is old, very old, older than he is. And it's dangerous. It says that the being will grant whatever it is you desire, but in exchange it will take what your heart holds dearest"

"We have to summon this creature and make it give it back to Klaus"

"Cami, we can't do that. This being is thousands of years old, you can't just summon it. And it says it only grants wishes to supernatural beings, witches, werewolves, and other creatures. Not humans"

"It took something from him, something he needs back!"

Davina sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it, but whatever happens, it's on you"

* * *

Davina stood in the greenhouse and lit the paper on fire. She summoned the being and a woman appeared.

"Davina, I didn't expect you so soon" the woman said

"She didn't summon you, I did" Cami said

The woman turned and saw Cami standing there.

"Human, I do not deal with your kind"

"Well you're going to deal with me right now. You took something from Klaus, and I want it back!"

The woman laughed.

"Oh humans, you are too funny, thinking you have any kind of power. Whatever deal Klaus and I made, is between me and Klaus"

"I know you took what he holds dearest in his heart. and I want it back! He needs it back!"

The woman looked at Cami, seeing into her heart and laughed.

"Oh, this is good. You think what I took from him has to do with you? It doesn't"

Cami was quiet and tried to hide the look of hurt on her face.

"I looked inside his black heart, and what he held the dearest wasn't you at all. You have a huge ego thinking that. The reason why he's pushing you away, is because you're boring, you're human, and the person you remind him of, he has no memory of. I took her from his heart not you"

"You're lying"

"Little human, you have much to learn but you are not in his heart. I can show you who is"

The woman took out a small bottle, and pulled the top off. A wave of smoke came out from the bottle. An image started to form. A blonde and Klaus were walking around the lake. She held onto his arm as they walked over the bridge. Cami recognized the blonde from the sketches from Klaus's studio.

"So you see, it has nothing to do with you human"

The smoke returned into the bottle and the woman put the cap back on. Cami fell the floor in shock.

"He doesn't miss what he doesn't know"

* * *

I know there's a lot of Cami in this, and no Caroline, but this is a klaroline fic. Klaus doesn't realize what he gave up. This is based off Lost Girl when Dyson went to the Norn and gave up his love for Bo. Kenzi went and got back but that was later. And apparently only a human could do it because all the supes had to obey the rules. So humans aren't that bad. Anyways hope you were amused.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok this is no longer a one shot. Since people wanted more, here it is. That and the fact of wtf did they do on tvd last night with Liz and Caroline's story? NO! I wrote this cause damn that is not happening! This will be 3 parts. No beta since I can't afford one. Still based off Lost Girl. (go watch that show it's awesome seriously) See you at the bottom!

* * *

Caroline folded her clothes and placed them into a bag. She had to get out of the town, it was suffocating her. After the funeral, Caroline was going through the motions of everything. Planning the funeral and the food afterwards. She had to make sure there was enough food for everyone coming in. It was overwhelming at times, she tried to keep herself from crying and losing it. And after everyone left, she quickly packed everything up. She grabbed her bag and headed to her car. She threw the bag in and got in.

"So where are we going gorgeous?" Enzo asked

"Where the hell have you been?" Caroline asked

"I was tied up"

"So was it another garment attendant?"

"No it was Matt actually, long story, where are we headed?"

"I'm leaving, you can go wherever you want"

"I thought we were stewing together"

"Get out! I can't do this with you!"

"What's wrong?"

"I have to get out of here, I can't stay here. Everything reminds me of her. And then I'll start crying, and then I can't stop, and then I won't be able to do this anymore, and I'll turn it off. And I'm afraid of what's going to happen when I do"

"Where are you running off too?"

"I need to do this"

"I'm not disagreeing with you. I just want to know where you're going, that you're not going to the beach without your daylight ring"

"New Orleans"

"Fancy beignets?"

"Something like that"

"It wouldn't have to do with a certain hybrid that lives there?"

"Originals are the only ones that can compel vampires"

"Why do you want him to compel you for?"

"Just get out or shut up!"

* * *

Klaus was painting in his studio. He could hear Rebekah yelling at the workers to clean up faster that she had another event to decorate for. Elijah was busy elsewhere in the quarter dealing with the witches. And Kol was busy with the witches but in a different manner. Klaus looked at the canvas and realized there was something missing in the painting.

Caroline walked up to the door of the compound and stopped.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now" Enzo teased

"What do you say to someone you had sex with months ago in a forest? Oh hi, was in the neighborhood, thought I'd say hi, by the way I need you to compel me"

"Awkward sex talk? So you did shag him in the forest of all places. You've been a naughty girl Goldilocks! Was the bed too hard or too soft? Or was it just right for you?"

"You're not helping!"

"What are you afraid of? If anything he'll want a repeat performance"

"That's what I'm afraid of"

"Really? That he wants it or that you'll say yes and you're knickers will be on the floor before he flashes you out of the room?"

"Enzo!"

* * *

"What do you mean you're out of orchids? I placed that order weeks ago!" Rebekah yelled into the phone, "well then fix it!"

Caroline walked in along with Enzo next to her. Rebekah looked up and hung up on the phone.

"If it's not the florist, it's something else. Nik's upstairs in his studio" Rebekah said

"Hi to you too" Caroline said

"Hello there beautiful" Enzo said

"I'm not interested," Rebekah turned her head, "NIK! Someone's here to see you!"

Klaus put down his brush and flashed out to see what his sister was yelling about. He leaned over the balcony and saw Rebekah with two people. One was a man he'd never seen before and the blonde looked somewhat familiar.

"What is this about?" Klaus asked

"Hi Klaus" Caroline said

"I know, you're the doppelganger's friend" Klaus said

"Very funny" Caroline said

"You were with my first hybrid, Tyler" Klaus said

"I need to talk to you" Caroline said

"So talk"

"In private"

"About what?"

"It's private that's why I need to talk to you in private"

"I'm rather busy, so if you could just spit it out already"

"You can be such an ass sometimes you know?"

Klaus flashed before her.

"You're not being very nice to me" Klaus hissed

"I need a favor from you" Caroline said

"Since when do I give out favors, especially to friends of the doppelganger? What do you have to offer me?"

"What the hell Klaus?"

"This hybrid of yours is a bit of an arse" Enzo said

Klaus knocked Enzo across the room into a wall. He felt someone hit him in the arm and looked up at Caroline. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up into the air.

"I've killed men for less than that little girl!" Klaus said

"Nik! Put her down! What's gotten into you?!" Rebekah yelled

Rebekah flashed over, grabbed Caroline from his grip and set her aside on the opposite wall.

"Is she one of your friends Rebekah? You should have better taste. Now I'd like to get back to painting" Klaus said walking away

* * *

Rebekah barged into Klaus's studio, almost knocking the doors off the hinges.

"What's wrong with you!? How could you do that to her?" Rebekah yelled

"What are you going on about?" Klaus said

"Caroline! She came here to see you! And you treated her as if she were nothing"

"What do I care about Tyler's girlfriend for?"

"She's not, why don't you remember what happened? They broke up, mostly because of you"

"Ah yes the sire bond"

"No! Nik what's wrong with you? How do you not remember her?"

"She's no one"

"You bloody went back to Mystic Falls to gloat over Katherine's dead body but you didn't because you were with her!"

Klaus pauses for a moment, to think back. He remembers going to Mystic Falls, and walking in the forest. He remembers that he never saw Katherine and the rest is just blank.

"I went to Mystic Falls for Katherine, but I never saw her. I was in a forest"

"Yes and you were shagging Caroline. We know, you were smiling for a week after it happened like a complete idiot"

"I did not, I would have remembered that"

"What about mother's ball? You danced with her, you sent her a dress"

"What are you talking about? I sent no one a dress, and I don't dance"

"You made Tyler bite her so you could heal her. You even bit her, and healed her a second time with your blood!"

"I would do no such thing! I would never give my blood to anyone! Not without a price"

"Why don't you remember her? What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You were in love with her, and you don't remember her at all? What happened to you? Is it a spell or a hex or a curse? Tell me Nik so I can help you!"

"It's nothing"

"Nik!"

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done! Nothing can change it! You're back and that's all that matters"

"What did you?!"

"I summoned her"

"NO! Why?"

"I had to get you back, and I did. Everything else doesn't matter"

"But it does matter! She tricked you! She gave you what you wished for but she took something worth more from you"

"And I would do it again. Mother had taken you away and left your body here. Father was still trying to kill us. Elijah was unwell in the mind after what mother did to him. The city was being torn apart by the different factions, whatever I gave her, made it all stop. It made it better, it made our lives better"

"I'll fix this Nik"

"No! You will do no such thing!"

"But Caroline-"

"Fine! Whatever favor she wants I'll do it, as long as she goes away"

"You don't mean that Nik, you care for her, I didn't think it was possible but you do"

"I don't even know her"

* * *

Caroline walked into the studio while Klaus was painting. He heard her walk in and put down his brush. Caroline looked over at the sketches he had done.

"What is it that you want from me?" Klaus asked turning around

"My mom died" Caroline said

"People die all the time, it comes with being a vampire"

"Why are you being so cold to me?"

"I don't know you, I don't want to know you, and whatever it is that my sister tells me that we had or didn't have, doesn't matter to me. Tell me what you want so you can leave me alone"

Caroline couldn't keep her emotions in check anymore. Between losing her mother, and Klaus being like this to her, she started to cry. Klaus rolled his eyes, he hated it when women cried.

"I can't do this. I can't keep doing this. I'm trying so hard not to lose it, but I can't. Because it's just too much, and it's my mom. And I'm afraid that this is too much for me that I'll turn it off and then I'll be a monster"

"You are a monster, we're vampires love did you forget?"

"I don't want to be a monster"

"Should have thought of that before you drank the blood"

"Just compel me"

"Gladly"

Klaus flashed in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"You will stop crying" Klaus said, "You will never turn your emotions off"

"That's not what I wanted you to compel me for"

"Bloody hell woman!"

"You really don't remember me do you?"

Klaus lifted his hand up to her face. His thumb brushed along her cheek.

"I don't"

* * *

"Tell me what happened to him" Caroline asked

"Nik summoned a being that's older than us" Rebekah said

"Older than you?"

"Yes, it's a very powerful being, it grants what you want most, but she takes something in return"

"What?"

"What your heart holds dearest"

"Why would Klaus do that?"

"He says that my mother had performed a spell where she took me away. My body was still here but my spirit was gone, she had trapped it somewhere, leaving Nik alone"

"So he made this deal with this being to get you back, and it took his memory of me"

"He was in love with you Caroline, of course that's what she took"

"So how do we get it back?"

"We make another deal"

* * *

Hope you were amused. Yes there is a third part. Yes I like Enzo, but in a bff kind of way. Still klaroline all the way. Leave me a review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Last part. No beta because I can't afford one. Be amused, see you at the bottom! go watch Lost Girl!

* * *

Rebekah pushed everything off the desk and picked up the grimoire. She looked through the pages and found it. She took a piece of parchment from the drawer and with a knife sliced her hand. She used the blood to write the incantation on the parchment and then signed her name. She rolled it up and looked for a match.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Summoning her" Rebekah said

"Right now?"

"Yes, why do you want to wait?"

"What's the plan?"

"There is no plan, we make a deal with her"

"Wait, we need a plan, and how do you even know this will work? Don't you need a witch or something?"

"No. Only a supernatural creature can summon her. And she only deals with supernatural creatures. She will not come to humans"

"Why only supernaturals?"

"I don't know, I think she finds it fun to see how long she can torment us"

Rebekah lit the paper and waited.

"I summon thee to appear before me. I want to make a deal" Rebekah said

"Did it work?" Caroline asked looking around

"Rebekah so nice to see you again" a woman said

The blondes both turned around and saw a woman standing there.

"I wondered when I'd finally get to meet you Caroline" the woman said

"Give Klaus back his memories" Caroline said

"I can see why he cares for you. And you are much prettier than that copy cat of yours"

Caroline looked at Rebekah.

"Cami, she's human and very annoying. She's stalking Nik" Rebekah said

"He has stalkers now?" Caroline asked

"Ladies, I'm rather busy, so can we get to the deal making part?" the woman said

"Give us back Klaus's memory" Caroline said

"You want his memory of you?"

"No, we want what you took from my brother" Rebekah said

"Clever girl, alright, what are you willing to give me in return? Hmm?"

"What do you want?" Caroline asked

"What you hold dearest in your heart. Though what you really want is your dead mother back from the grave"

"Stop it!" Caroline said

"I can bring your mom back, all that I ask in return is what's inside your heart. Though Klaus would be upset if he knew it wasn't him. Good thing he doesn't remember you or the love he felt for you"

"You didn't take his memory of her, you took his love for her. That's why he only remembers parts of her, when he met you the first time it was at the school, he didn't care for her then. But that's why he can't remember what happened at the ball, because he was falling in love with her" Rebekah said

"If all I had to do was take the memory away I'd be just a vampire compelling everything. This is much more fun"

"Well you've had your fun, now stop it" Rebekah said

"Hmm, no. Though I don't know why you care, you've always had your brother's love. What you really want is to have a normal, boring human life, the ability to have children and grow old. And I can give you all that"

"No! Stop it! We're here for Nik! I want him whole, I want him normal and happy" Rebekah said

"You know my price"

"Can't we negotiate?" Caroline asked

"This isn't the marketplace in Marrakesh where you can haggle. I will give you what you want the most for what your heart holds dearest. Those are the rules"

"Who makes these rules? You're like a million aren't you? Can you make your own rules?" Caroline asked

"I will give you back your mother, human of course, and Klaus's love for you, and in return I want what you value most in your heart. Your humanity"

"No Caroline" Rebekah said

"My mom? Will she live a long life? No cancer or whatever?" Caroline asked

"No! Don't do this Caroline, she's going to take your humanity! You won't feel anything for either of them! That's what she does! She gives you want you want but then you don't know why you have it, she does it to torment you forever! Say no, we'll find another way!"

"But-"

Rebekah slapped Caroline hard across the face.

"NO! We're not doing this! We're not making any deals!" Rebekah said

"Boo, you know how to find me"

* * *

Enzo walked up the stairs towards Caroline's room. He could hear her crying. He opened the door and saw her crying on the bed. He wondered why Caroline fell for the guy who just didn't care about her. He sat down next to her.

"There wasn't anything I could do" Caroline sobbed

"There never is. He doesn't remember you does he?"

"It's not that, she took the love he felt for me. He remembers me as Elena's friend, as Tyler's girlfriend, but not what we shared"

"You'll find another way. You're a problem solver"

"I did. She wanted my humanity"

"What?"

"She was going to give me back my mom as a human, cancer free, and Klaus's memories of me, and she wanted me humanity in return. And I was going to say yes"

"But…"

"Rebekah slapped some sense into me"

"I'm glad she did. Having your humanity off is fun for a bit, but you wouldn't have loved your mom, or cared that she was alive again"

"That's what Rebekah said"

"She's right"

"I just don't know what to do anymore!" Caroline sobbed, "I came here hoping he'd care, that he'd-"

"That he'd make you feel something so you wouldn't turn it off. That's not exactly fair to him. From what I'm hearing he was in love with you, offered you the world and all that, and you walked away from him. And now you want him to re-awaken something in you? I'd feel slightly used"

"I do care about him, I just wanted to give him a chance, to give us a chance"

"And what about him compelling you?"

"I didn't think he would actually do it"

"You took him for granted, and now he's gone"

"I know, I miss him, and it's my fault because I made him wait"

"But you're worth waiting for"

Klaus was standing near the stairs and heard their entire conversation. A part of him wondered what he was like with her. Wondered if he really did love her, and what it felt like. But his mind had no memories of her, except a few bits and pieces of her.

* * *

Kol was laughing with 2 girls in his bed when Rebekah came into his room.

"Kol!" Rebekah yelled

Kol's head appeared from under the sheets.

"Bexx, I'm rather busy at the moment" Kol said

"Nik did something stupid"

"When does he not?"

"He summoned her"

"What did she take?"

"Caroline"

Kol flashed out of bed and appeared before Rebekah fully clothed. The two girls popped their heads out and looked at him.

"You know where the door is, don't be here when I get back" Kol said

"We need to find witches, lots of witches" Rebekah said

* * *

Klaus looked through his old sketches and saw several that he drew of Caroline. Each one was different, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she would pretend to be angry at him. He turned the pages and saw how detailed each one was and how beautiful she was. He went through more of his sketchbooks and saw more pictures of her. He went through the canvases and saw he had painted her as well. There were some that were of her nude. He took out his phone and scrolled through his pictures and saw there were a few of her. She did hold some importance in his life, sadly he couldn't remember any of it.

* * *

"We're in New Orleans, we have to have a few drinks or 10" Enzo said pulling Caroline by the hand, "No more sulking either, what's done is done, we have to more forward, and be positive as you would say"

Enzo saw a nearby bar and dragged Caroline in. They walked up to the counter and sat down. Cami turned around and saw Caroline.

"You're her" Cami said

"Hi to you too" Caroline said

"2 whiskeys please, neat" Enzo said

"I don't know how you can drink that" Caroline said

"Better make that 3" Enzo said

"I'll just have a soda" Caroline said

"Oh just bring the whole bottle, this is going to be a long night for me" Enzo said

* * *

"Well can't you just ask your ancestors, I'm sure one of them must know something" Rebekah said

"My ancestors here are old, but not that old! The being you're talking about is ancient" Sophie said

"Yes darling, so why don't you ask your ancestors to as theirs" Kol said

"I'll ask but that doesn't mean anything. How do you even know she's real?" Sophie asked

"Because we've summoned her at least once, she's real, very real" Kol said

* * *

Klaus walked into the quarter when he realized everyone had left the compound and left him alone. He wanted to talk to Rebekah about Caroline but she had left. He ended up going to a bar, hoping that he'd not run into Cami. He hadn't seen her in weeks and he wanted to keep it that way. He walked in and was greeted by the loud music and noise. His eyes immediately went up to the blonde dancing on the bar. Caroline was dancing on the bar while Cami was trying to get her down. Enzo raised a glass to Caroline who kept on dancing. Cami saw Klaus and ran over to him.

"Help! Get her down now!" Cami said

Klaus walked over to the bar and extended his hand out.

"Caroline love, I hope you're not dancing for dollars, you're worth more than that" Klaus said

"Go away, I'm trying to have fun" Caroline said

Klaus reached over and pulled on Caroline's calf causing her to lose her balance and fall forward. Klaus caught her and tried to walk off with her.

"No! Put me down! Put me down!" Caroline screamed

Klaus dropped her onto the floor.

"Ow that hurt!" Caroline yelled

"Really love? It's not even a bruise"

Caroline started to get up, Klaus held onto her arm and pulled her up. Someone bumped into her knocking her into Klaus's body. She looked up at him, at how close he was to her. His hand held her face, his eyes searching hers, trying to remember her, to remember anything, but it was all coming up blank. And he wanted to feel something for her, he wanted to feel something.

Caroline leaned into him, pressing her lips against his. She had missed him, the softness of his lips, the stubble on his skin, the way his hands would thread into her hair and he would kiss her back harder. She missed the way he would just dominate all her senses, his scent surrounding her, the taste of him on her lips, the way he would say her name. She wanted him more than anything.

It was another stranger that spilled their drink on them and bumped into them in a drunken stupor, that would cause them to pull apart.

"Oh sorry" the drunk girl said stumbling away

Caroline looked back at Klaus and smiled.

"You're quite the kisser" Klaus said

"You're not so bad yourself, some would say glorious" Caroline said

Klaus looked at her confused.

"You don't remember, the first time you kissed me it was in someone else's body"

"You're right, I don't remember. I don't remember feeling anything for you, or feeling anything in general"

"Then why the hell did you kiss me?"

"You're the one who kissed me"

"You kissed me back"

Caroline pushed him away and left the bar. Enzo finished his drink and ran after her.

"Caroline wait!" Enzo yelled

"I'm leaving, this was a stupid idea!"

"Alright, so you two didn't exactly reconnect tonight"

"He doesn't remember me! He just thinks I'm Elena's friend! I'm always going to be Elena's friend!"

"I'm obviously missing something important to this"

"I'm always second choice next to Elena. It's always been like this! And he's the first one, the only one who wanted me, who just wanted me, who actually put me first. And now he doesn't remember any of it, and he's put me as second choice next to Elena!"

"Caroline"

"I want to hate him so much, I want to, but I can't! Because I can't be mad at him for wanting his family back together. It just hurts, and I want it to stop but I can't make it stop. I have to get out of here!"

"Alright, we're leaving, let's just go get your stuff and we'll get in the car and drive wherever you want"

* * *

"This being is beyond old, like beginning of time old" Sophie said

"We know that" Rebekah said

"They call her the Ashe, but she has no real name. And no one really knows anything about her" Sophie said

"There has to be something, she has to have a weakness or something" Kol said

"She wasn't made by witches, she was created by something way more powerful. There's no weapon or anything that can harm her" Sophie said

"Then there's nothing we can do for Nik" Rebekah said

"No, we can't give up yet" Kol said

* * *

Caroline flashed into the room and quickly packed everything into her bag. She zipped it up and saw Enzo standing in the doorway.

"I'm so ready to leave" Caroline said

"He really did a number on you didn't he? You really cared about him"

"That's an understatement"

"Caroline Forbes, my perky blonde angel of death. What am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to drive me the hell out of here"

"And here I thought I was your type, since you obviously have a thing for accents, the whole bad boy thing, dodgy morals and all, and yet you waste your time on people who don't care about you. You waste your tears on them and I for the life of me can't figure out why"

"Enzo you're being really weird now"

"He doesn't deserve you"

"No he doesn't, can we leave already?"

"Of course, let's just get some beignets for the road"

Enzo smiled and quickly snapped her neck. He lifted her off the floor and carried her downstairs. He placed her on the sofa and kissed her forehead.

"And when you wake Goldilocks everything will fit you just right, as it was meant to"

Enzo flashed into Klaus's office and looked around, searching through his books and papers. He found what he was looking for.

Klaus walked into the compound and inside. He saw Caroline laying on the couch and walked over to her.

"Wake up, hey, wake up" Klaus said

"I summon thee to appear before me. I want to make a deal" Enzo said

"Hello handsome" a woman said from behind him

Enzo turned around and saw the woman standing before him.

"I want to make a deal" Enzo said

"Alright"

"I want Caroline to be happy because she deserves it, and if giving Klaus back his memories of her is what will do it so be it"

The woman paced around him, circling him.

"Well this is interesting"

"I know you can grant me this because you've done it before"

"I grant what you desire the most, but take what your heart holds dearest, though this time, they are one and the same"

"I want her to be happy"

"I can see that"

"Then do it"

"Even if it costs you her?"

"As long as she's happy I don't care what happens to me"

"You are a rarity Enzo, I have come across few like you"

"You mean in your entire existence you've never met another Enzo?"

"I can see inside your heart Enzo. I can see everything. I will grant you what you want"

The woman waved her hand a small glass bottle appeared in her hands. It was a pink bottle with smoke glowing inside it.

"Give this to Klaus, make sure he consumes it, and he will remember, he will feel, and he will love her as he once did. Or you could dump it down the drain and Caroline would be yours"

"But she wouldn't be happy"

"Do you know why they call me the Ashe?"

"Because they didn't have a good name for baby names?"

"It means the first. I am the first. I have lived so long, that time blends together all the same. Everything becomes boring and mundane after the first millennia"

"Is that why you collect people's emotions?"

"No, I collect them to remind myself to feel, to remind myself that we really are monsters, and that humans, however boring they are, they are the lucky ones. They are born, they grow old, they die, their life has so much more meaning because it's fleeting. Everything has to be now because they know they will die. For us, it's different, we waste our time, we don't appreciate anything. But you Enzo, you are different"

"I'd like to think I'm special"

"And to answer your question I collect things because I can, because it's boring otherwise."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes"

The woman handed him the pink bottle. Enzo held it in his hands. It seemed so fragile and delicate. He could have easily destroyed it but he cradled it in his hands because he held Caroline's happiness in them.

"I will return to you what I have taken in a year if you wish it back, all you have to do is merely ask"

"Why a year?"

"Because you won't want it back by then"

The woman kissed Enzo on his cheek and then disappeared. Enzo shook his head and looked at his hand, the bottle was still there. He walked out back to Caroline and saw Klaus was sitting in the chair across from her. He walked over to him and handed him the bottle.

"Drink it" Enzo said

"What the bloody hell is this?" Klaus asked

"It's what will make her happy"

Klaus looked at Caroline who was still unconscious and then back at the bottle.

"It's what the Ashe took from you. Drink it and you'll be you again"

"Who says I want to be that person again?"

Caroline started to stir and wake up. Her neck was healing and her eyes started to open.

"I just made a bloody deal with the Ashe for this, now drink it!"

"How do I know it's not vervain or some other poison?"

"You're an original! It won't kill you! Arent you part wolf, can't you smell the vervain?"

Klaus opened the bottle and the smoke started to come out. It invaded his nose and he started to remember. His heart started to throb in pain, as if a million needles were piercing it at the same time. Enzo shoved the bottle into Klaus's mouth and forced it down. Klaus swallowed the contents inside and the memories and feelings he had for Caroline came rushing into his mind. Caroline saw Enzo shove the bottle into Klaus's mouth and sat up. Klaus held his head in his hands. The pain radiated through his body, he was remembering her, he was falling in love with her, he was dealing with the sting of rejection from her, every rebuff, every scoff, every glare. Enzo dropped the bottle to the floor. And then it felt as something had been lifted up from him. He turned and left the compound, and kept walking towards Caroline's car.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked

Klaus lifted his head up and saw her.

"Caroline!"

Klaus flashed next to her and held her face in his hands.

"I remember you, I remember everything. I remember"

"How?"

"Your friend Enzo"

"Klaus, is it really you?"

"Yes love it's me. I'm sorry for the way I acted"

"Just shut up"

Caroline kissed Klaus. She pulled him closer, her fingers in his hair, while his hands trying to tug off her jacket.

"I missed you" Caroline said

"I missed you as well"

"Which one is your room?"

Klaus smirked and flashed them both upstairs. Caroline landed on the bed with Klaus's body pressed up against her. She flipped them both over so she was on top of him. She pushed his shoulders down, holding him down against the bed.

"Last time, I let you fuck me in the woods, this time," Caroline said as she ripped his shirt down the middle, "You're going to let me fuck you, through the mattress"

* * *

Enzo drove Caroline's car to the airport and compelled himself a plane ticket. He left her car in the parking lot and then boarded his plane. He sat in his first class seat, happy to be leaving the city and heading to Cape Horn, a place he was planning on going to for a very long time. He didn't remember why he was there in the first place. He thought he had a day layover in the city but he wasn't sure.

"Would you like a beverage before take off sir?" a woman asked

Enzo looked over at the flight attendant and smiled.

"That would be lovely," Enzo looked at her name tag, "Maggie"

* * *

There, I hope you were amused. This was originally suppose to be just a one shot, but you guys wanted more so there. Leave me a review so I know someone read this!


End file.
